Wretched
by Foxterr
Summary: Oh gods... Sango whispered, Could I really be pregnant? She winced at the thought. But... and then she found herself weeping.
1. Bouts of Sickness

Author's Note: Hey Everyone! I hope you like this, I haven't seen this idea around yet, so I hope that it's original. I just felt like writing another story. Why? I don't know… Oh well. Either way, I hope that you like it! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own a InuYasha today, and I won't tomorrow either. The day after that is questionable…

Wretched

Chapter 1: Bouts of Sickness 

The girl had no idea why she was throwing up in the bushes this morning. All she knew was that her stomach was wretched badly, and she held it with a trembling hand. The young youkai exterminator, Sango, sat down after her stomach had released its contents. She rested her head in her hands, and began to weep.

            Her friend, Kagome, was sleeping in her sleeping bag by the now burnt out fire. The perverted monk, Miroku, was sleeping soundly on the other side of the fire ring. Sango could see them from her seat on the ground, as she peered through her blurry eyes.

            She watched the monk's chest rise and fall with his rhythmic breathing. The young woman admitted to herself that she could easily sit for hours and watch him as he slept so peacefully. But she was suddenly struck by another bout of sickness, and was forced to stand and turn to the bushes.

            "Sango?" Damn. She had forgotten to check where InuYasha had gone. How could she be so careless? She knew well that his nose would pick up on the scent of her vomit, not to mention the sound of her weeping.

            She kneeled down, hunched over and gripping her stomach. She trembled all over, and tried to calm her muscles, but they would not be still. "I'm here, InuYasha." She winced at her own voice. It had come out in a choked rasp, making her troubles sound even worse.

            "Sango! Are you alright?" InuYasha ran to the girl. He knelt down beside her, but did not touch her. She tried to smile, but it turned to a pain filled grimace instead.

            "I'm sure I'll be fine. Just a little sick." She said, although she knew that it was something worse. InuYasha knew too. She could tell when she looked into his eyes, and found them filled with concern for her. She hated it when people felt sorry for her.

            Kirara appeared from between the bushes. She had been on a patrol around, making sure that the forest was safe for her friends, when she had smelled the girl's vomit as InuYasha had. She gave a questioning growl, and rubbed against the exterminator's leg. Sango found comfort in this, and scratched Kirara's back.

            InuYasha got up and stretched. Sango watched him, wondering if he would continue the matter of her sickness further. She hoped that he wouldn't.

            "I'll go wake up the others. Those lazy humans sleep too long."  He muttered, and then walked through the bushes towards the sleeping girl and monk. Sango sighed and picked Kirara up to hug her against her chest. This always made her feel better, but somehow, it didn't today. Today she felt… Not empty, but something else that she couldn't put her finger on. Either way, it was something that Kirara couldn't help.

            "Hey Sango," Kagome sighed as she stretched her arms up high over her head. Sango walked past her mumbling a hello. "Are you okay?" Kagome turned towards the young exterminator with worry in her eyes.

            Sango turned towards the girl and smiled weekly. Kagome didn't have to know; it would only worry her. Kagome smiled back, but suddenly whirled around to give Miroku a good slap for groping her bottom. Sango turned as she heard the monk's excuse.

            "There was a fly on your bottom, Kagome. I was merely…" The young exterminator felt the heat creep up into her cheeks and cause them to flush. She was jealous. She always was when Miroku touched another girl. Why was he so damn perverted?

            Sango felt her stomach give another heave, and she ran off towards the forest quickly. Miroku and Kagome watched, confused, but InuYasha knew exactly what was going on. He had smelled it on her that night that she had come back to camp, alone and weeping. It had taken him weeks to figure out the smell, but he had eventually understood it, and it had shocked him beyond reason. Sango didn't seem like the kind of person that this would happen to. He sighed, and ran off after her. Someone had to tell her. He just hated the fact that it had to be him.

**************************

            Sango hit the ground with her fist, "What is wrong with me??" She yelled to the air, and tasted the tears that streamed down her face.

            "I know." A voice came from the tree above her. The young girl looked up to see InuYasha, crouched in the nook of the tree above her.

            "InuYasha…" She said, embarrassed. How could she not have heard him? "Whatever this is… It's weekening my senses. I didn't even hear you come."

            He shook his head, "No, it was because you were yelling so loud, it drowned out the sound of my feet." He watched as Sango's face became red.

            "I had no idea that you had come. What do you want?" She said, staring at the ground now.

            "I know what's wrong with you." He spoke. Sango shook her head, "I'm just sick," She said. That was all that it was. She'd be better in a matter of days…

            "You're pregnant," InuYasha whispered softly. 

But Sango didn't hear him. She was throwing up in the bushes again.


	2. Shrill Screeching of the Stricken

Author's Note: Hey everybody! I got such a great response from everybody that I forced my brain to work so that I could come up with another chapter. I'm not telling who the father is, but I think that you'll all like the way this story turns out. Please R&R! If you stop reviewing, I stop writing. Sorry I've had to resort to this, but it's the only way to find out what you think. So go on and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha today either. Too bad, I would've had fun with Miroku… heh heh heh…

Wretched

Chapter 2: Shrill Screeching of the Stricken

"Huh?" Sango questioned once her vomiting had ceased. She turned to find the hanyou sitting next to her with a horrified look on his face. "InuYasha?" She stared at him, wondering.

            Indeed, the hanyou was horrified. 'Oh, don't tell me I have to repeat it!' His mind howled, 'Why do I have to tell her?! Why can't someone else…?' He was desperate for someone to come out of the forest and save him, but he was all alone. Alone with the truth weighing on his mind.

            "Uh, Sango?" He began, unsure how exactly to tell her now. Before it had just tumbled out of his mouth. Perhaps his mind had thought that it was the proper time before, but she hadn't heard him. Gods damn weak human ears.

            "I'm listening," She stated, staring into his eyes. It seemed as though she were probing his soul for some answers. InuYasha gave an involuntary shudder.

            "You see," He scratched the back of his neck. His palm brushed against the skin, and he realized that it was sweating profusely. "You're…"

            "Spit it out, InuYasha!" She yelled at him, balling her little hands into fists, and pounding the dirt again. Her eyes were glittering now. InuYasha couldn't tell if it was from anger or from anxiousness.

            "You're pregnant, wench!" The hanyou yelled in a fit of anger from her impatience. He laid his ears flat as he watched her eyes become as round as boulders. The hanyou suddenly wished that he hadn't added that name at the end. There were tears welling up at the bases of her eyes now. Damn it, he should have been more understanding. After all, she was full of pregnancy hormones. She reeked of them.

            He scooted away as she began to sob. No, he checked, she was wailing; absolutely shrieking. His ears were pressed against his head to protect from the shrill sound that seemed so horrible, only a demon should possess such a thing. Then she began to say something. It was very choppy and quite amid the sobs, but he could just hear them if he perked up his ears a bit.

            "No… This can't… be real…!" Her body shuddered and quaked with every other sob. Someone better come and comfort her. Didn't those damn humans hear her yet? 'Oh gods!' the hanyou thought angrily, 'What a sound!'

            "Sango?" It was Kagome's voice coming from the edge of the woods. InuYasha jumped up, and ran towards his savior. "What's wrong with her?" The young girl asked the hanyou as she tried to see the exterminator through the leaves.

            "She's sick. She'll tell you what's wrong if she wants to. Go stop her from shrieking like that! I can't take it anymore!" InuYasha yelled, pointing in the general direction of the screeching Sango.

            "Oh, sit!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha went head first into the dirt. He managed to hear the girl yell at him as she ran to her stricken friend, "You insensitive jerk!"

***********************

            "Sango? Are you okay?" Kagome was running through the bushes and trees, trying not to trip over the roots and rocks. She followed the sound of her friend's voice. The exterminator was obviously extremely upset, for her wails were louder and shriller than anything Kagome had ever heard. "Sango!" She called out again, hoping in vain to get a response this time.

            "I'm… Here…" She heard a weak voice to her right. The girl jumped over a large root, dashed through a bush, and found herself in front of her friend. Sango was crumpled in a ball on a bed of moss at the foot of a tree. There were tears streaming down her red face, and her hair was in a tattered tangle in a bush.

            Kagome dropped down and began making soothing noises as she attempted to untangle the girl's hair from the bush. "It's okay," She crooned, "Shhhh…"

            "No…" She barely heard Sango whisper. Her voice was raspy and crackled, "It isn't, and it will never be again." She was beginning to quite down. The crying had stopped, and now she was just shuddering. Kagome put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

            "What could be so awful? I'm sure that you'll be…" She was cut off by a scream from the exterminator.

            "NO!" She yelled with rage and passion, "It won't! I'm pregnant, Kagome! I'm… pregnant…" She began to sob again. Kagome was shocked, and didn't know what to do. So she simply huddled down and embraced her friend for comfort.

            Little did the two know, but a certain wide-eyed monk was peering through the leaves of a nearby bush.

Extra Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Whatcha waiting for? Go review!


	3. To Stare and Wonder

Author's Note: You guys are awesome! I'm so glad that you like my story so much! This chapter will clear up some things about the father, but not much. Laughs Evilly I won't tell anyone. I am the only one who knows, and it'll stay that way until I decide to reveal it. But I hope that you guys like the way this story goes. Don't forget to review! Remember: You stop reviewing; I stop writing. I'm sorry again about this, but it's the only way to get feedback. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't think that I'll ever own InuYasha. Unless… No, it'll never happen.

Wretched

Chapter 3: To Stare and Wonder

It had been a week since that day when she was told.  Sango sat by the fire with her head hung low, her zest for life practically gone. She would sit and think, get wood for the fire, then sit and think again. It wasn't long until the pitiable young woman was left with no thoughts. Her mind was blank as she stared at the fire.

            Kagome was shocked to say the least. InuYasha normally wouldn't have been bothered by the sudden change in mood, except for the fact that it had affected Kagome. He was very perceptive to her feelings, and whenever they changed, his seemed to follow.

            InuYasha was sitting in a tree, restlessly keeping watch over the camp. Because of Sango's state, they hadn't been doing much lately. The hanyou sighed and leaned against the rough trunk. He felt as though he would go out of his mind any day now.

            His ears perked up as he heard noise coming from the bushes. Turning towards the sound, the hanyou saw that it was only Miroku gathering sticks for the fire. InuYasha grunted and turned to lean against the tree again. Miroku had been acting strange lately. The usually eager monk barely talked anymore. Not to mention that the hanyou found it very peculiar that he no longer had the eagerness to grope any of the females in the group, or the ones in the villages. InuYasha grunted with irritation again. How could the perverted monk get a chance to grope a village woman these days? They hadn't been by one in weeks.   

*******************

            Kagome sat by the fire opposite Sango. She gazed at eyes that did not look back, or even move. They stared blankly at the fire, with no spirit in them. The young girl sighed and looked away from the unresponsive face. She looked towards the forest, and saw Miroku coming up the path. He hadn't touched her today, or yesterday for that matter. She found it a bit odd that he had kept to himself the past few days.

            Kagome looked back at Sango, who still gazed indifferently at the fire. The girl shrugged off the monk's strange behavior. It was probably only because he sensed the mood in the air. He couldn't possible know. No, of course not.

*******************

            Miroku had gone looking for sticks for the fire, even though Sango had collected a good pile that now sat by the stone ring. He needed to get away from her. His heart was broken; it was as simple as that. When he had heard the news from the bushes, it was as if someone had grabbed his heart, ripped it out of his chest, and threw it to the ground to stomp on.

            He sighed as he came back to find Kagome joined in the fire staring. He glanced at Sango. What was wrong with her? She had a child, shouldn't this be a joyous time for her? But she was… dead. On the inside and outside she seemed dead.  He wished with a passion that he had showed his feelings for her before… this. Perhaps he could be sitting next to her now, hugging her; telling her what a wonderful person she was for carrying his child, and loving him.

            He sat by the fire with a soft thud. But it was not his child. She was the only one who knew who the father was, and it seemed that she had no intention of telling anyone at the moment.

            He gazed at her. There was no need to glance, for she didn't care if he stared anymore. He observed her beauty for what seemed to be the hundredth time. The monk had always noticed it; from the moment he had seen her for the first time. Her soft, silken skin, her full lips, her soul filled eyes. Those eyes that once held all now held nothing but a vacant stare. Damn it! Didn't she know what this was doing to him? Didn't she know how much she had crushed him? He used to feel pangs of jealousy whenever she had even looked at another man, let alone done anything else with one.

            Miroku quickly got up when he felt the heat of fury burn into his cheeks. He didn't want Kagome to notice his face was flushed. She might start to realize… No, she would never know. No one would ever know.

**********************

InuYasha was half asleep when he faintly heard the sound of Miroku's feet padding down the dirt path of the forest. He drearily opened his eyes and watched the monk walk past the tree he sat atop.

            "Where are you going?" Miroku looked, startled, to see InuYasha sitting the crook of a tree above him.

            "I was…" He stopped, unsure about what to say. "Nowhere," He finally sighed and sat heavily by the tree, laid his staff next to him, and leaned against the inviting trunk.

            InuYasha peered interestedly at the monk. There was defiantly something wrong with him. "What is wrong with you, Miroku?" He called down, a bit impatient.

            "I know," Miroku mumbled.

            InuYasha's eyes widened. He knew? How could he have found out? But why would he care so much?

And then it dawned on the hanyou. It seemed as clear as day now. How could he have missed something so obvious with the way the monk was acting? Not to mention his scent. He reeked of a tormenting sadness that InuYasha had not known before. It was as obvious as the caterpillar the slowly crawled on the branch.

Miroku was in love with Sango; but he wasn't the father of her child.

Extra Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Whatcha waiting for? Go review!


	4. Pleading Thoughts and Questions

Author's Note: Hey everyone! You're all so great! I LOVE to read what you think. Sorry to all of those who were disappointed that Miroku wasn't the father, but things won't turn out bad. I promise. Also sorry that this chapter isn't as interesting as the others were, but it leads to better things. I promise that too. So, keep reviewing please! I apologize again. You stop reviewing; I stop writing. Thanx again, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I ordered volume 2 of the InuYasha manga. Should be here soon. Yay! Oh yeah, I don't own InuYasha either. Would I be buying the second issue thing if I did?

Wretched

Chapter 4: Pleading Thoughts and Questions

            'Whose the father, Sango? Who could it be?' Thoughts wondered aimlessly through Kagome's head as she helped Sango gather sticks for the fire. She glanced at the exterminator, who bent down and picked up a small twig in her fingers. Kagome watched as the girl twirled the pitiful piece of wood in her hand.

            'I won't tell them. They don't need to know.' Sango thought to herself, watching the twig in her fingers as it whirled about. It reminded her of her favorite weapon, the giant boomerang. Oh how she would love to throw that wonderful instrument in a battle again. How alive she would feel with it between her fingers. The power, the confidence; everything that she had lost.

***********************

            Miroku still leaned against the large tree, as InuYasha loomed above him. He had no idea that the hanyou had figured out everything. No one was supposed to know. In his mind the monk had carefully built a wall to keep his true feelings inside of. Secrets meant to stay with him forever.

            InuYasha watched the monk, wondering about his thoughts. It was such a depressing thing; the sadness that he was tortured with. InuYasha did not know the exact feelings that Miroku was going through, but he had a similar idea. His mixed feelings for Kagome and Kikyo were comparable to the monk's state. But not exactly, for this time a pup was involved. Things always got more complicated when pups were involved.

***********************

            "Sango, I won't ask you again if you truly don't want to tell me. But, please. Who's the father?" Kagome asked for about the third time that day. She knew that it was a bit insensitive to keep asking during such a time, but Sango had retreated to her own confine. Kagome hoped that letting out the information would be helpful. Perhaps the young exterminator could get it all off of her chest and find her spirit again.

            Kagome looked into dull eyes that had lost their shine. Sango looked back, staring into soul filled eyes that glittered with a life that expected many great things. She found herself jealous of those eyes; of Kagome. She shook the thoughts off of her brain quickly, and gazed impassively into those eyes now. She opened her mouth to reply-

***********************

             "Miroku, I can figure that this is probably pretty hard for you, but…" InuYasha had jumped down from the tree and was making a feeble attempt to help the heartbroken monk. Miroku quickly cut him off.

            "Why? I have no feelings for Sango. Why would you come to such a conclusion?" The monk said drearily, once again herding his emotions back behind his wall.

            "It's obvious. You think that I can't tell? You reek so badly of heartbreak that I can barely stand it!" The hanyou said, becoming impatient. He forced himself to understand the monk's situation, and thus, remained under control.

            "Do I now?" Miroku opened his eyes lazily and turned his head towards InuYasha, "And can you explain to me what heartbreak smells like?"

            InuYasha sat, stunned at such a question. He began sputtering nonsense. Something about weak human noses and explaining smells.

            Miroku simply smiled. He had won. He always won in these wit battles with the hanyou. But it was true. His heart was broken, and he was still trying to pick up the pieces.

**********************

            She shut her mouth when she thought better of it. Kagome would think less of her if she told the girl. They would all think that she was weak, and had no control over herself. So instead, she simply looked at the ground and suddenly became interested in a pebble that sat in front of her.

            Kagome sighed. She leaned back when the heat from the fire began to harm her skin. She had been sitting as close to it as possible, leaning forward while expecting the answer. The girl rubbed her arms and saw some singed hair on them. She had to start paying attention.

            "Sango, I just want you to know that I'll be here for you no matter what. All of us will be." Kagome tried desperately one more time.

But the exterminator was extremely absorbed in that pebble.

**********************

            It was night and everyone slept soundly in a small hut. InuYasha was sitting outside on the roof, as usual. His ears perked up as he heard the sound of rustling blankets every few seconds. So, everyone wasn't exactly sleeping soundly.

**********************

            "No, no. Please…" Sango was running as fast as her legs could carry her out of those woods towards her friends. She stumbled over a log, and fell sprawled onto the leaf-covered ground. The sound of quick footsteps could be heard from behind her, and she screamed as she felt someone grab her by the shoulders and force her up.

Extra Author's Note: What will happen next? What's going on? Well, hope you liked it. Go review!


	5. Confessions of a Torn Soul

Author's Note: Okay, now you get to find some more stuff out. Thanks for all of your reviews! I am so happy that you all like this story. Please keep reviewing! You stop reviewing; I stop writing. I continue to apologize for that.

Disclaimer: I should stop ordering things off the Internet. Stupid post office. Anyway, I don't own InuYasha, and I never will.

Wretched

Chapter 5: Confessions of a Torn Soul

Kagome winced as she slowly became awake. She groaned and turned over, clutching her sleeping bag in her hands. It was a sound that, until recently, had rarely been heard. It was Sango screaming.

            The girl was only half awake, and her brain refused to work just as her eyes refused to open despite the sound. She heard someone get up, and the shouting and crying ceased. Kagome fell back to sleep quickly, as her mind began rapidly forgetting the whole thing as if it had been a dream.

**********************

            Miroku was lying awake on one side of the little shack. His arms were folded under his head as he gazed blankly at the ceiling. Then he had heard a noise that threatened to make him screech as well. The monk sat up, clasping his hands over his ears as he desperately looked for the source of the sound.

            He figured it out quickly. It was Sango. The exterminator was tossing this way and that under the thin blanket that covered her. She was calling for help, and screaming for her life.

            Miroku got up and quietly moved over to her. He gently took her by the shoulders and lifted her up to him. The monk held her tight, making soothing sounds while gently rubbing her back with his hand. He knew well that when she woke up, he'd probably get a good smack. But it was a risk that he was perfectly willing to take. The sound of her sobs tore his soul in half. Oh how he hated to see her in pain.

            She began to hush; now incoherently mumbling to herself and quietly yelping. The monk continued to make the soothing sound and to softly rub her back. Then she stirred with a mumbled question, "Miroku?"

            His heart leapt into his chest: half with the anticipation of a smack, and half with joy that he had Sango in his arms, softly whispering his name. She was attempting to turn out of his grasp, craning her neck to see him. But he wouldn't let her go for the world.

            She finally got into a position where she could look him in the eyes. Miroku kept his strong arms wrapped tightly around her body, and he was surprised that she wasn't stopping him. She simply sat there, staring up at him. It seemed that she was almost content.

            "Sango…" He began quietly, hoping not to wake the others, "I heard you scream. What's wrong?" He watched her face intently; admiring her slightly parted lips and her soft skin. Then he watched as she shook her head and tried halfheartedly to pull away. She mumbled the word, "dream."

            "Something must be wrong, Sango. People don't just begin to scream in their sleep for no reason at all." He said, hoping that she would answer him, but hoping most that she would stop trying to get away.

            She did stop, staring into his eyes again. Then she spoke. It was barely a whisper. If any other sound had been going on at the same moment, no one would have heard it.

"I was raped."

            But he heard it. It rang clear in his ears, although he didn't believe it.

************************

            Sango stared into unbelieving eyes. She knew that he had heard her; she just wished that he would respond. She hadn't expected to tell anyone, and here she was after revealing the truth to the last person that she wanted to know.

            She felt the familiar burning sensation in the back of her eyes, and could not hold it in. The exterminator began to cry. She tasted the tears as they worked their way to her mouth and then off of her chin.

            Then she felt him hushing her and pulling her close into a tight embrace. She pressed her face into his kimono and wept, feeling a bit more comforted by his warmth encircling her. Sango felt a soft hand work its way up and down her back in a soothing motion. She slowly stopped crying, but did not move. She sat contently in his reassuring embrace, never wanting him to let go.

            "I will take care of you, Sango," Miroku whispered into her ear as he pulled her even closer to him. She sighed almost happily and clutched tightly to his robes.

************************

            Kagome still slept soundly, oblivious to the world around her. Shippo lay next to her, faster asleep than she. The little kitsune had heard the shouts, but decided not to look into them. He was tired. After all, yesterday had been a rather long day, and it was really dark outside still.

            InuYasha was far off in the woods, investigating a strange scent that the night breeze had brought him on the roof. He heard nothing that went on in the tiny hut.

Extra Author's Note: Don't worry guys! This doesn't ruin it for the father. There still is one, remember. And you will find out when I tell you. Muhahaha. Anyway, the next chapter you will find out how THAT could happen to Sango of all people. Say tuned! Go review!


	6. Unforgotten Memories

Author's Note: I wanted to make up for the last chapter, since I know that it was kind of boring. I guess that you could call this about the middle (?) of the story. So, this chapter is a special one! It's extra long, and more exciting. I didn't get a lot of reviews for last chapter, but I won't stop writing yet. Just make sure that you review a whole lot for this chapter to make up for it! Remember, you stop reviewing; I stop writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I thought that my bird did when I got her, but it turns out she doesn't. Oh well.

Wretched

Chapter 6: Unforgotten Memories

Kagome felt the sun as it slowly made its way up the sky, and winced when it finally moved across her closed eyelids. Forcing them to flutter open, she gazed across the room. The girl sat up, perplexed, when her eyes fell on a sight that she wouldn't have expected to see.

            There, curled up in a corner, was Miroku and Sango in each other's arms. Well, Kagome checked, it was more like the exterminator was in the monk's arms. Miroku had his arms tightly around her, and Sango was simply curled up against his chest in the embrace.

            Thinking that the monk was being a pervert again, Kagome stormed over. She went behind the two, grabbed the monk fiercely by the shoulders, and pulled him away from Sango. He awoke as he fell back to the floor with a smack. 

            "What the…!" Miroku yelled as he jumped up and spun around towards his 'attacker.' The moment he saw Kagome, he sighed and let out a short chuckle. He rubbed the back of his head, since it had hit the floor of the hut harshly.

            "What do you think you're doing, Miroku?" She yelled at him. Gods, he was such a pervert. And to be doing that in Sango's state! "Can't you keep your hands to yourself for one moment?! Goodness, she's…" Kagome stopped in mid sentence and closed her mouth shut. Shit, she had forgotten that Miroku didn't know.

*********************

            Miroku eyed Kagome with a feigned puzzled look on his face. How interesting it was to catch the look on her face now that she had almost let it all out. Her eyes were wide as she simply stared at him, and her mouth was set in a grim line. It wasn't hard for him to keep the fake look of bewilderment as he spoke.

            "What was that, Kagome? You stopped talking. Did you step on a sliver?" He bent his knees slightly and pretended to look at her bare feet. She crossed one foot over the other in order to show him that he was wrong. He allowed himself to look up at her face again, and saw that she had her arms crossed angrily.

            "That isn't the point. Now what were you doing?" She spoke irritably. Miroku saw in her eyes that she wasn't playing around anymore. He sighed and gave in.

            "I know. Of course I know. Do you think that all of you could keep it from me? Shippo perhaps would never have had a second thought about the strange activities. But don't you think that I would?" He glared at her as if trying to pry the answer out of her soul. Ah, and she couldn't look him in the eyes. She felt bad. It wasn't a good feeling when you made Kagome feel bad, but it had happened. Perhaps he had wanted it that way.

            "I… She…She didn't w…want me to tell you," Kagome stuttered, keeping her eyes down cast. Miroku felt his mind soften towards her a bit, so he moved to force her to look at him.

            "It's okay, Kagome. It isn't your entire fault. And I was…" He paused a moment. He hated it when he couldn't think of something to say and had to stop his words. It always gave away that he was lying. Kagome looked up at him. He could practically read her eyes like a book.

            _'Hmm… Going to lie are we now? Well, go on. Let's hear it.'_

So he came up with the best lie he could, "You see, I felt a strange presence in the forest outside, and was about to go out and attend to it, when I overheard Sango waking up. She was only half asleep, and she was crying for her mother. So, I walked over and became her mother for the night." He kept his face still, so as not to give anything away. It wasn't a total lie, after all.

             Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment, glancing towards the sleeping Sango and Miroku in front of her. It was strange that Sango hadn't woken up yet. Perhaps she had trouble falling asleep like the monk said? It seemed right…

            She shrugged her shoulders, "Okay, I suppose that's possible." Then she took a step closer to him and pointed her finger at him; poking him in the chest as she glared, "Don't think that I won't be watching you though." 

And with that, she left the hut.

            Miroku sighed in relief. He walked over to Sango and crouched down beside her. Poor thing. She was fast asleep. Her eyelids fluttered as he watched. She was having a dream. Hopefully it was a good dream. The monk walked over, grabbed Kagome's sleeping bag, and gently placed it over Sango's body.

            He walked out, taking in a deep breath of the fresh morning air. He was thankful that Kagome hadn't asked for the truth, even though he was sure that she didn't completely believe his story. He didn't think that Sango wanted him to tell the others yet. But they would find out sooner or later, just as he had.

***********************

            "Help! Help me! Someone help me!" Sango screamed as she ran through the forest. She sped up her pace when she heard the footfalls coming closer. Then she tripped over the stump and fell, sprawled over the leaf-covered ground. 

Now he was upon her, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders and pushing and pulling her until she was on her back facing him. Her eyes were filled with tears that blurred her sight, and it was dark, making it impossible to see her attacker.

            He grabbed something, a rock it seemed. He was sitting atop her, with his other hand on her shoulder, keeping her down on the ground. She scratched and pinched with her nails, but the man was wearing robes that covered his arms. He didn't feel a thing.

She could just make out the rock as it came hurtling at her face.

**********************

            Sango sat up quickly, her eyes wide opened. She was covered in sweat, and her hair was in a greasy tousle on top of her head. She sighed, realizing that it was simply another of the same dream that had been haunting her.

It forced her to remember what she wanted to forget.

            Slowly, she got up on unsteady legs and walked out. She remembered that there was a stream in the woods not far off. No one was around at the moment. They must be after a shard-carrying demon, without her of course. She looked down at her stomach. 

Wretched thing.

            She eased out of her garments, and slipped into the cold water. Shivering, she waded over to a rock and sat atop it, as she smoothed her hands over the soap that Kagome had given her a while ago. She looked down at her thighs and winced with the pain of the memory.

            If only she hadn't decided to go outside for a walk without Kirara or her boomerang. If only she hadn't tripped over that stump. Perhaps if Miroku hadn't dared InuYasha to have that third glass of sake with him. And perhaps if Shippo and Kirara hadn't fallen asleep so deeply. If only Kagome hadn't told the two demons that story in order to get them to sleep, and fallen asleep herself.

            She sighed. No one could change any of those things. They were just an unlucky set of events. But there was still the fact that she had lied. The exterminator had woken up even later that night, and found herself only half clothed. She had stumbled up, and felt a strong surge of pain in every part of her body. Then she had gone back quietly, slipped into the hut, and gone to sleep without anyone noticing. In the morning she told them that she had fought off a cow-like demon and it had kicked her in the face with one of its large hooves.

            They had believed it, and apologized for not being able to help her. Then everything had gone back to normal.

            "Normal," she said out loud with a longing in her voice. Nothing would be normal again.

            "Normal? What're ya mumblin' to yerself 'bout, human? Heh heh heh… But does it matter since you'll be dead soon?" Sango stopped washing and looked up to see a giant wolf demon. There was foam flowing from his mouth, and his teeth were a dull yellow as he sneered at her. 

Extra Author's Note: Hope that you guys liked it! Don't worry, The father must still be reveled.  Miroku/Sango fluff will come in time (if she survives....) Don't let this story die! Go review!


	7. Fight for Life

Author's Note: I'm sorry that the length of my chapters displeases some of you. But I gave a long chapter last time, so there's no reason for certain people (I won't name anyone…Grrrr) to be complaining about it. I also got one review that was confused about Miroku being the father. (?) Miroku is not the father. To explain this to you, Sango revealed to him that she was raped, and he promised to take care of her. Hope that helps. Sorry about that to everyone else. Thanx for the reviews, and keep going! You stop reviewing; I stop writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, and I don't own much else either.

Wretched

Chapter 7: Fight For Life

She froze in fear as the hot breath of the giant wolf demon blew about her, allowing the rotten stench of him to engulf her. His yellow eyes stared at her mockingly as he reached out and picked her up with one of his enormous paws.

            The creature was incredibly ugly, with dingy, yellowed teeth, and awful breath that reeked of death and blood. He was over 10 feet tall, and the edges of his ears were ragged. His fur was disheveled, and the long, bushy tail that flipped about behind him seemed to only waft his appalling stench further.

Sango struggled as she felt his nails dig into her as his grip tightened and he lifted her up. 'Oh gods… It's going to be like last time. Oh how I wish for my boomerang, Kirara, the others. If only…'

NO!

            She wouldn't let it be like last time. No more tears and what ifs. She would fight this creature off until it was no longer, or she was no longer.

            "Help!!" The exterminator screamed over and over again. The wolf demon stared at her with his ears back to protect against the shrill screech. He raised them again quizzically when she stopped, suddenly, and cocked his head to the side in question.

            Sango saw her chance then. She quickly lowered her head, and bit the tender mesh of skin in between two fingers of his paw as hard as she could. She did not let go of her hold until she heard him let out a short yelp of surprise, and mild pain.

This is it. Now.

            When she felt him loosen the grip around her waist for a split second, she leapt forward with her arms outstretched. His grip suddenly tightened as he saw her leap, but it was too late. She had the extra space that she needed.

            Sango grabbed the wolf demon's eyelid in front of her. The demon tried to pull her away from his face, only to meet with intense pain as his tender eyelid was jerked along with the awful human. The girl held fast as he attempted to yank her away, and squeezed her with his hand. Sango felt the pain. It came in a sharp rush at first, but then eased into a dull, persistent throbbing.

She would not let go.

            He began to get more desperate, and started to squeeze her harder. Sango gasped as a new wave of pain engulfed her lower half. She had to do something before this creature crushed her to death. Managing to let go of the eyelid with one hand, she balled her hand into a fist, and threw the punch at his eye.

            The feeling on her fist was strange, and she pulled back quickly. The wolf demon howled in terrible pain, and dropped her in order to nurse his wound. 

The exterminator felt herself falling. It seemed as though everything had gone into slow motion. She watched as the branches of trees passed her by, with luscious, green leaves that fanned in the gentle breeze. She saw a soft, yellow butterfly flutter in front of her face, and reached out to touch it. But it flickered away. It seemed as if she would never hit the ground.

            But it didn't last long. She heard a sickening crack when she hit, but could not make out what it was, since her entire body seemed to be consumed in pain. Horrible wolf demon. Now she would be even more useless to the group.

*********************

            "Where are these damned things coming from?!" InuYasha yelled to Miroku, who fought with his staff next to the hanyou.

            "I don't know, but…" He ran one clean through with the end of the golden rod, "They have to stop sometime!"

            Kagome found Shippo and herself amid a protective circle. Once again she could go on feeling absolutely useless. InuYasha, Miroku, and Kirara surrounded the two helpless members of their group. They had been fighting an endless flow of small wolf demons, and there seemed to be no sign of let up anytime soon.

            "I hear Sango screaming. Where did you leave her?" InuYasha yelled to Kagome. The girl took a sharp intake of breath and shook her head. "I don't know. Miroku saw her last." She called back to him.

            The hanyou glanced to his left, to see that the monk had a fierce light in his eyes. "Lead us to her, InuYasha! We mustn't waste time!" Miroku yelled to him without taking his eyes off of the wolf demons.

            "Follow me!" the hanyou yelled.

            Kagome felt herself being picked up, and thrown onto InuYasha's back. Hanyou and monk began running at an imaginable speed. Kagome tightened her grip around InuYasha, lowering her head to his back. She felt Shippo's claws clinging tightly to her right arm, almost to the point where they drew blood.

What could have happened to Sango?

*************************

            Sango forced her body to get itself up. The wolf demon was still howling and clutching his eye. 'Not so tough now, are you?' The exterminator began to pull herself towards her clothes. She managed to grab them, but had only gotten to the point of throwing on the underclothes before the demon noticed her.

            "No, no! Ya aren't gettin' away affer that! And just fer tryin', I'm gonna make yer death twice the more painful!" He hollered at her, reaching his paw out again. She tried to move away, but there was pain everywhere. Motion just wasn't possible.

            Sango winced when she felt his paw enclose over her again, and prayed that the others would come.


	8. Saviors

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Your reviews are so good to read! I love to hear your comments on the chapter, and I don't mind answering questions. There was such a good turn out in reviews for the last chapter, that I decided to reward you guys with another extra long one. But the rule still stands, remember. You stop reviewing; I stop writing. Hope that you enjoy this one! 

Oh yeah, and thank you to a certain someone for apologizing about what they said. I did kind of over react. But to answer your question, she was taking a bath in the stream, and she had taken her clothes off in order to bathe. 

Also, to answer someone else's question: The reason that she would want to put her clothes back on is because humans tend to have more courage with clothes on rather than naked. It seems to work that way with the human brain. We feel incomplete without clothes. Or at least some of us do! Hope that helps.

Disclaimer: Dances around I own InuYasha, I own… Wait a minute… No I don't!

Wretched

Chapter 8: Saviors

'Sango. Oh, Sango… What's happening to you?' Miroku's thoughts called out to her. He didn't say anything out loud though, for fear of attracting the attention of whatever had her, and there for blowing the element of surprise. InuYasha ran next to him, leaping over the obstacles with ease, even with Kagome and Shippo on his back.

            Suddenly, the hanyou stopped in his tracks, causing girl and kitsune to plunge from his back, onto the ground in front of him. Miroku watched as InuYasha glanced at the girl, then diverted his eyes back to the horizon. Kagome laid there, arms crossed, glaring at him.

            "Come on," InuYasha said as he picked Kagome back up. She was heaved over his back like a rag doll, but no harm would befall her in the hanyou's care. So she allowed him to lift her without a second thought about her safety.

            Miroku watched this all with a longing. Oh how he wished to have Sango in his arms so trusting and warm. How he could cradle her in his embrace, comforting her and whispering lovely little things into her ear.

            A scream could be heard from the distance. Miroku was up in a flash, running next to InuYasha. Sango was in dire need of help.

**************************

            Sango gasped as the unforgiving claws of the wolf demon squeezed the lower half of her body harshly. She managed to scream in between the gusts of pain, but she didn't know whether they were loud enough or not.

            She began to feel faint, and her eyes went out of focus periodically as she swayed in the creature's grasp. All seemed almost surely lost.

            Then she heard a rustle in the bushes to her right. She caught a glimpse of red clothing just before her eyes went out of focus again. Hope… Hope was here.

            "Put her down!" Miroku yelled defiantly as he jumped out of the bushes. Sango heard him, although his sweet voice sounded so far away. Her eyes could just make out his form to her left, and she reached longingly out towards him, softly whispering his name. Then there was black.

**************************

            Miroku shouted when he saw Sango slump down lifelessly over the grasping paw of the wolf demon. InuYasha jumped out next to him, and took in the situation. He heard Kagome gasp and Shippo quail.

            "Mmmm… Brought me more lunch, have ya? Perfect. Heh heh heh. I'm hungry." The wolf demon sneered at them, observing Kagome with hungry eyes. Then he reached his other hand out to grab her.

            But InuYasha would not have that. He gently dropped Kagome to the ground, and pulled out Tetsusagia. "Don't send me a letter from the seven hells!" He howled and was up and out in a flash.

            The wolf demon stood there stupidly, putrid foam dripping from his mouth. His right arm had just been cut off, and the wound was bleeding freely, creating a waterfall of blood. Kagome latched onto a tree root on the ground to prevent being carried away by the flood. Shippo clamped onto her shoulder.

            Miroku was watching Sango closely in the creature's grasp. The wolf demon howled when he finally realized what was going on. He watched the blood as it sluggishly pumped out of the stub where his arm once was. 

Then he began to get frantic. He roared, and the group watched in horror as the creature's eyes rolled back in their sockets, showing nothing but the whites. His tongue lolled out of his mouth in the second howl, and his arm dropped to his side, taking Sango with it. Miroku watched carefully, making sure that he could get there in time if the exterminator was dropped.

            But it didn't seem like the wolf demon was going to let go any time soon. He stood there, gasping for air with his mouth open and tongue hanging as he panted. Slowly, his eyes rolled back, but the group could tell that they were not in focus. The wolf demon was insane with rage.

            Then the creature heaved a great sigh, lowered his nose to point to the ground as he continued to pant, and his half focused eyes fell on Kagome.

            "InuYasha…" She breathed softy, and reached out to touch his arm while keeping her eyes fixed on the wolf demon. He felt her shudder, and knew that this demon would need more than a lost arm to stop his rampage.

            The hanyou stepped protectively in front of Kagome, baring Tetsusagia in front of him. "Put the girl down, you bastard!" InuYasha yelled to the creature. His upper lip curled, showing off the glint of his teeth. Even if his canine teeth were small compared to the wolf demon's, it was still a respectable demonstration of dominance.

            When the creature continued to stare without any sign of moving, the hanyou jumped up and slashed with lightning quick speed. He was in and out again in a flash, surprised to find no resistance on the demon's part.

            As he fell back to the ground, he watched the other arm fall in a river of blood. Sango was still in the clutches of the detached limb, but InuYasha knew that Miroku was waiting for her on the ground below.

**********************

            Miroku found it hard to stare strait up as the blood began to flow, but he kept a good eye on the falling arm. He had been hoping that Sango would come out of the creature's grasp as it fell, but there was no such luck. The monk would have to let the thing fall, and go and tend to Sango after she landed.

            He heard the thump, and narrowly missed being squished by half of it. It seemed as if it was raining blood now. Great drops flowed around him, splashing onto the ground, onto the once green leaves of the trees, and dying the stream water red.

            He was crouched over the paw in a flash, prying open the claws to release his poor Sango. When she came loose, Miroku lifted her up into his arms, shielding her with his body from the falling blood. He wiped away a loose strand of her hair that was thick in clotting blood, away from her face.

            Even after the blood flow, he was simply content to stare at her beautiful face; not realizing that the half dead body of the wolf demon swayed dangerously above them.

**********************

"Miroku!" Kagome and Shippo yelled at almost the same instant. InuYasha, who had landed facing Kagome, spun around to see the two figures, hunched over and covered in thick, red blood. The wolf demon was about to fall, and it was coming close to toppling on them.

The monk looked towards them as he felt Sango stir in his arms, whispering his name. Then he saw what they were pointing to. The creature was about to fall on them.

Then, a long groan emitted from the wolf demon, and he began to fall towards the ground. His shadow cast over the two blood drenched figures.

Miroku had to think quickly. He wrapped both arms securely around Sango's middle and ran. Just before the body hit the ground and the two were to be trapped under it, he leapt, and dove forwards. While he was in the air, he twisted so that he would land on his back, keeping Sango safely in his arms.

The ground shook violently with the impact of the creature, and Miroku and Sango skidded to a halt in front of InuYasha's feet.

Sango finally became fully awake since she had been jostled around. She looked up, bewildered at the scene before her. She looked at the monk underneath her, who stared back, and she couldn't help herself. She brought her mouth down and was kissing him.

Extra Author's Note: There it is! The promised fluff has arrived! Wanna see what'll happen next? Go review! Hmm… Who's be the father? We'll find that out soon…


	9. Passion Rages and Thoughts Convey

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I have another extra long chapter for you! I just couldn't stop writing this one once I started it, lol. I suppose you could say that I have the total opposite of writer's block. I have writer's overflow! Well, that's good news for you guys. Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I've been busy lately. Thanks for all of the reviews, because we hit review 100! Gets up and dances this doesn't get you off the hook though. Remember, you stop reviewing; I stop writing.

Disclaimer: Have I owned InuYasha at any point during this story?

Wretched

Chapter 9: Passion Rages and Thoughts Convey 

Miroku's eyes met Sango's for a breathless moment, as she sat atop him. His back burned horribly from skidding along the hard ground, but the pain was suddenly washed away as he gazed into her beautiful eyes. They held each other's eyes for only a second, but time had slowed down for the two. His breath caught in the back of his throat, and his heart began to beat wildly in those long few moments. Conscious thought left both their minds as they slipped into a world that held only them.

            Then her mouth was upon his, wildly grasping his lips in hers. Stunned for a moment, his eyes wide, he laid there. Then, as he felt her hands curl into the folds of his robes; he closed his eyes and kissed back just as passionately as she did.

************************

            Sango's mind went blank the moment she looked into Miroku's eyes. What the exterminator was thinking when she pushed her mouth onto his, she had no idea. All she knew was that some driving force of passion was at work. And, oh… When she felt him kiss back it was if the gods had created their mouths to fit perfectly together.

            Every time she came up for air, all she wanted was his mouth back on hers. It made no difference that they were both covered in the thick, quickly drying blood of the wolf demon. Their bodies were numb to everything except for the feeling of each other. She felt his arms wrap securely around her, and she tightened her grip on his robes.

***********************

            Blushing a deep flush of crimson, Kagome averted her eyes from the two who kissed at her feet. It did not bother her that they were kissing. She actually felt that it seemed almost right for the two to be together. The only thing that bothered her was that it wasn't polite to watch.

            She glanced at InuYasha, who stood dumbstruck next to her, staring at the monk and exterminator. She hit him in the arm with the back of her hand to get his attention.

            "What?" He whispered for a reason unknown to him. He saw the queer color of Kagome's face, and realized that he had been staring. Blushing also, he turned around and walked away towards the forest. Kagome followed quietly with Shippo clutched to her chest.

**********************

            It was a long minute before Miroku's senses returned to him. It was in the split second when Sango's mouth was away from his and he gasped in the warm, afternoon air. Realization of what was going on flooded into his mind, and he sat up quickly, holding Sango securely by the shoulders. The exterminator let out a whimper of dejection, as she felt him sit up and set her alongside him onto the ground.

            "Sango…" He began, still breathing heavily. His heart was still beating wildly in his chest, and the drive of sudden passion still hummed throughout his veins. "We can't do this… You're with child, and your senses are awry. I will not take advantage of you." It was so hard to stop. He gazed longingly at her face, which held sorrow and confusion. 

            Then she was upon him again, knocking him to the ground. Her face was only a feather's thickness away from his, and he could feel her breath causing the skin on his face to tingle pleasantly.

            "Please, Miroku," She said sensually. She bent her head down and rested it on his shoulder, her lips against his neck. He felt his body shudder as those stunning lips moved gently against his skin as she spoke, "I love you."

            Astonished, he simply stared at her raven hair that flowed gently against his chin. He couldn't see her face, and was thankful that she could not see his. There was something about those words that went straight to his soul, and struck with a force that caused him to loose his breath. Oh, he loved her too. There was no doubt about that. His whole body tingled with pleasure and happiness.

            But did she mean those words? They could just be the result of hormones from the pregnancy. He knew how women got when they were with child. They were overjoyed one minute, and the next, they were sobbing. What was he supposed to say?

            He began to stroke her soft, silken hair; content to lie there with her. He knew what he had to do. It didn't matter if she meant what she said or not.

            "I love you, too, Sango."

*************************

             "She'll be fine," Kaede said in her raspy, yet somehow soothing voice as she bent over Sango. The group had come to the village in order to make sure that she was all right after the ordeal with the wolf demon.

            Sango sat up from her resting place on the floor, "But what about the baby?"

            Kaede sighed, deep and heavy, "I have no knowledge of the child. Ye shall have to find that out when the time comes." The miko got up slowly on her weakening legs, and sighed again, turning towards Kagome. "Some herbs for healing would nice for her. She has some scrapes. Ye know which ones to get?"

            Kagome nodded, and walked out of the cabin. She felt the night air hit her in a cooling wave, and took in a deep breath of the freshness of it. The moon was high in the sky, allowing a soft glow to cast itself over the trees. The girl saw InuYasha leaning against the trunk of a great tree, set in the crook of it. The moonlight cast itself over his bright red robes, allowing her to see him.

            She walked over silently, knowing that he knew of her presence. "InuYasha," She began calling up to him in the tree, "Where's Miroku?"

            The hanyou opened his eyes, his ears twitching slightly. He glanced down at the girl, "Feh, he's over there, taking a bath in the stream."

            Kagome looked in the direction of the small stream that ran through. She shrugged and turned in the opposite direction to go looking for the herbs. She didn't want to bother the monk while he bathed.

            After a few steps, she turned back around towards InuYasha. His eyes were closed again, obviously musing over something. "InuYasha?" She called again.

            "What do you want, Kagome?" He answered her, a little irritated. But the night was too peaceful to become angry at such a thing.

            "I was wondering," She began, walking to the trunk of the tree once more, and leaning against it as she looked up at him, "Do you know whether Sango's baby is still alive or not?"

            InuYasha's eyes flung open at this. He moved to look down at the girl standing, concerned, below him. The truth was, that he hadn't even thought about it. "I don't know." He said, jumping down from the tree branch, and landing lightly next to Kagome.

            "Oh…" Kagome said gloomily. Gods, she wasn't happy. Now he was expected to do something about it. Well, not really expected to, but he had to.

            "Maybe I can check," He said, scratching the back of his neck.

            "Oh! Great!" She said happily, "That would be great!" Then she went skipping off down the path.

            InuYasha sighed, and began to walk towards the cabin. He walked in, and squinted as the light of the fire hit his eyes harshly. The room smelled strongly of Kaede, Sango, burning wood, herbs, and food. The two women looked up, but did not care much that the hanyou was in the hut. Sango continued to eat, thinking about something or other as she gazed at the ceiling.

            The scent wasn't hard to find. It struck his nostrils quickly, and he sighed as the knowledge came to him. Once again, he, alone, held knowledge that he would have to convey to the exterminator. 

Extra Author's Note: I'm not saying anything. My lips are sealed. Go review!


	10. Child, Oh Child

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Another long chapter for you. I have a lot of time to think about what I'm gonna write about next in 3rd period Physics, lol. I've also been getting great feedback in the reviews. Thanks so much! You guys are awesome! But that still doesn't let you off the hook. Don't forget the rule: you stop reviewing; I stop writing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: …

Wretched

Chapter 10: Child, Oh Child

Kaede looked up to see InuYasha standing at the doorway. He stood there for a moment, with a peculiar look on his face. She watched as his face then changed to a gaze of awareness, and understanding. She knew in a moment what he had figured out, and glanced at Sango, who continued to eat.

            "InuYasha, would ye close that door? There is a chill coming in," She spoke to him, bringing the hanyou back to reality.

            "Oh, yeah." He said, coming to his senses quickly. Turning around, InuYasha closed the door gently behind him. He then proceeded to walk over, and sit by the fire next to Sango. "Sango, can I talk to you, um, outside?" The hanyou said, unsure of himself.

            She looked up at him quizzically. After a moment, she turned back to her food, took a few more hasty bites, and then nodded to him. Both walked quietly to the door, and strolled out into the night air. It was slightly chilly, with a small breeze that played with the ends of InuYasha's hair. He tucked his hands inside the sleeves of his robes, and walked along with Sango into the forest.

*********************

            Sango couldn't help but feel a tad nervous. The last time that InuYasha had talked to her alone, it was to tell her the news that she was with child. As they walked amid the forest, she turned her head upwards and looked as the moonshine glazed along the waxy, green leaves of the treetops. It was a beautiful site.

            She lowered her head back to the hanyou. His eyes were half closed, and he walked with a calculation, staring only at the ground. His white hair reflected the light of the moon, and framed his face. His mouth was set in a grim line as he sighed deeply.

            They continued to walk in silence. Sango began to feel her eyelids grow heavy, and yawn after yawn overtook her as she felt the claim of sleep try to take her. She didn't want to say anything though, for fear of interrupting this perfect silence on this beautiful night.

            "Sango," InuYasha stopped, and turned towards her. They were deep in the forest now, with tall trees, bushes, and logs all around them. The scent of the greenery wafted to both of their noses in the damp, night air.

            "I know something that I have to tell you," He continued, avoiding her eyes, "Something that may upset you," He seemed to be gazing at the moon now, "And I'm not really sure how to put it in a better way, So I'll just say it…

The baby is still alive."

**********************

            Kagome walked down the forest path, completely at ease. She felt safe in 'InuYasha's Forest' more than most places that they had been. Perhaps because she knew the paths so well, it caused her to feel secure with the environment. Or perhaps it was the knowledge that InuYasha was sitting in a tree somewhere, ready to protect her at a moment's notice.

            "There it is," She whispered to herself as she saw the herb that she was looking for growing at the edge of the path. Carefully, she bent down to pick the green plant, placing a few into her rucksack.

            In the distance, the sound of a soft, whimpered, crying could be heard. The night brought the sound faintly to the girl's ears, and she stood from her crouched position on the side of the path. Was that a crying girl?

            Then the sound stopped, and all that could be heard was the soft, comforting sound of the night's creatures. Kagome listened for a moment more, then shrugged her shoulders and walked down the path towards the hut. It was just the wind.

***********************

            InuYasha was simply thankful that she wasn't screeching again, as he had expected. She had simply stared at him for a moment, and then looked at her stomach. With a slight sigh, a single tear fell from her eye, traveled down her cheek, and then landed to the ground.

            Now she was crying softy to herself. He watched sympathetically, as she placed a hopeless hand onto her stomach, and smiled through her tears. Wait a minute; she was smiling?

**********************

            Miroku sat in the cold water of the stream until his skin began to wrinkle up. It hadn't taken long for the blood to wash away, but he was content to simply sit on a rock and muse. His mind sluggishly pushed the actions of the day through over and over again. He could still feel the sensations of Sango kissing him, and leaning on him.

            Oh, how he loved her.

**********************

            Sango smiled as she cried softly with joy. Her eyes were blurry with tears of happiness, but she knew that InuYasha was watching her, baffled beyond his own wits.

            As she slowly calmed down the rush of emotions, she wiped her eyes, and looked up at the hanyou with a joyful smile.

            "Thank you, InuYasha. Oh, thank you!" She felt tears falling down her face again, "InuYasha," she tried to explain to the bewildered hanyou, smiling at him once again, "just because I didn't consent to have this baby," She put her hands gently, and lovingly onto her stomach, "doesn't mean that it isn't mine, and that I won't love it."

            The hanyou looked from her stomach to her face. Now she was happy about it? But she had been depressed and listless only a day ago. What was going on?

            "Okay," InuYasha said, still not quite sure about it, "I'm… going to go back now." And with that, he began to walk away, no more in touch with female feelings than he was before.

**********************

            As Sango walked back through the forest, alone, she pondered what she had said before. She had realized that she loved this unknown child the second that InuYasha had told her that it was still alive. Emotions had come racing in. Joy, happiness, and she was grateful beyond compare.

            The moon was even higher now, allowing more light to penetrate through the branches of the trees. She could see the village through the leaves, and let out a soft sigh. She wondered were Miroku was.

            Suddenly a sharp pain struck her in the abdomen. She could feel the sharp throb go throughout her, and then slowly ebb away.

            Groaning, Sango took a few more steps in vain towards the village. The baby was coming now, but how could it be so soon?

Extra Author's Note: Hope that this isn't too weird, but you'll find out later. Go review!


	11. Birth So Early

Author's Note: Hello good friends! Sorry it took longer than usual to update, but I was really busy this weekend. Nice long chapter for you (at least I think that it's long!) You guys have been doing great with reviews! But that still doesn't stop me from saying this: You stop reviewing; I stop writing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own InuYasha, and neither do you!

Wretched

Chapter 11: Birth So Early

Sango gritted her teeth as another contraction raked throughout her body. Slowly, she lowered herself to the ground, groaning as the pain subsided. How could this be happening so soon? She couldn't have been pregnant with this child for more than three months or so. It had only been that long since the faithful night. Not to mention that InuYasha hadn't told her until a few days ago.

            She screamed desperately for help, sitting amid the slightly damp floor of the forest. Forlornly, the exterminator sighed, curling her fingers into some moss that grew under the tree. She wished with all of her heart that Miroku was there.

***********************

            Pulling on his robes, Miroku turned to go back to the village. He longed to see Sango. He had done nothing but think about her the entire time; he had to see her.

            After walking a few paces, he heard a scream. The monk's head immediately jerked up, for he would know that voice anywhere. Without a second thought, He ran towards the sound, hoping that he was going the right way.

His beloved Sango was in trouble.

***********************

            "Miroku… Help…" Sango groaned during another contraction.

            "I'm here, my love," He whispered into her ear, taking her hand gently into his own. She had been so absorbed in the pain that she hadn't seen or heard him coming. With a weak smile, she squeezed his hand, and looked up into his face.

            The monk smiled back to her, reassuringly. His dark hair fell into his face, still wet from his recent bathing. His eyes glittered in the moonlight, and his smile was so comforting. He reached over and smoothed a strand of her hair out of her face.

            "We need to get you back to the hut, where Kaede can take care of you," He said softly. She nodded her head, and he picked her up carefully, and made his way back to the village.

**********************

            "Ye couldn't have gone into labor so soon. It is not possible. How long have ye been with child?" Kaede said, as she guided Miroku to a bed of straw in the corner of the hut.

            "Three months or so," Sango forced out. She tightened her grip around Miroku as pain racked through her. This wasn't going to be easy.

            Kagome stood up from her spot next to the fire when she saw the two enter. "Sango, are you alright?" She asked, worriedly, as she ran to the monk. Sango looked up at her, and nodded her head again. Talking didn't seem like a desirable thing at the moment.

            "The pains are close together, are they not?" Kaede asked yet another question. The exterminator sighed; she simply wanted to sleep. That was impossible at the moment, though, for more of the throbbing came up from her abdomen. She clasped her eyelids tight, and gritted her teeth.

            Kaede understood, and stood back as the monk lowered the girl to the hay. He looked up at Kaede, asking a wordless question.

            "Ye may stay here," She answered, slowly bending down next to Sango with a heavy sigh. Kagome stood and stared at her place by the fire. She was unsure whether she should stay with her friend, or leave her to privacy.

            "Kagome, go get more blankets from the other village women. I do not have enough. While ye are at it, go find InuYasha, and tell him to be on guard." Kaede spoke quickly, as she leaned over the exterminator.

            Kagome nodded hastily, and dashed out. Her heels kicking up dust, and her hair whirling in the wind, she sprinted to the closest hut.

**********************

            "Oh, yes, dear," A young woman with a tattered, brown apron on over a plain green dress gladly handed Kagome two thick blankets. The woman smiled sweetly as the girl ran off, yelling a 'thanks' over her shoulder.

            Kagome almost tripped a few times over hidden rocks and roots as she jogged back to the hut. The moon was beginning to descend behind the tall forest trees now, leaving little light for her to see by. All the same, she scanned the treetops for the tell tale red robes.

            She saw them, a glint of crimson in the top of thick tree not far outside of the hut. Breathing heavily, she cantered over to the base of the tree. Leaning against it for support as she caught her breathe.

            InuYasha looked down at her, wondering what was going on now. Hadn't he done enough for one night? "What is it now, Kagome?" He asked in an even tone.

            "Sango… Is having her…baby," She choked out. InuYasha's head jerked up. She was in labor? But he had left her in the forest…

            "Is she okay? Is she with someone? Should I go somewhere? Should I get something?" He asked, jumping out of the tree, a bit frantic. He was worried that Sango was still lying out in the forest. The hanyou could have kicked himself for being so careless.

            Kagome smiled slightly, turning her head towards him as she leaned against the tree. "She's fine, InuYasha. She's in the hut with Kaede."

            InuYasha let out a deep sigh, leaning against the tree as well. After a few moments, Kagome remembered the blankets, and forced herself up. "I have to go take these to the hut," She said, as she began to jog away, "Stay on guard, okay, InuYasha?" She called to him. He nodded his head, jumping back into the tree with the speed of a bird in flight.

**********************

            "The baby is coming, Sango! Ye must push!" Kaede spoke with excitement in her raspy voice. She was kneeling at the far end of the exterminator, overseeing the birth. A pile of thick blankets rested next to her knee, waiting their time.

            Sango felt drops of sweat trickle down her face as she pushed for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Her hair was in a greasy tousle around her head, bunching underneath. The pain was almost unbearable as she felt the baby move a bit. Clutching Miroku's hand for dear life, she forced herself to push for one last second.

            The poor monk gently pulled his hand away after the most recent bout of pushing. It was a deep shade of crimson, and he felt as though the exterminator had crushed it. He glanced over at her still beautiful face, and put his hand back into hers, just as she began to push again.

            Sango yelled this time in pain filled fury. She knew that howling wouldn't help her pain at all, but squeezing Miroku's hand helped a bit. She glanced over at his face. He winced with pain as she grasped his hand even tighter, but he bared it for her.

            InuYasha chose that moment to walk in. He glanced at the situation, and wordlessly moved to sit next to Kagome near the fire. The hanyou was curious about what had been going on in the hut for the past few hours, and had decided to come check up on everything. Did having a pup actually take that long? It seemed like forever.

            "Here it comes! Push once more, Sango!" Kaede called to the girl, holding her hands out to catch the child when it entered the world.

            "I can't…" Sango gasped out. All she wanted to do was sleep. It had been so long, and she was so tired. Looking up at Miroku for some form of comfort, she saw that he was smiling down at her.

            He bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Once more, beloved. Once more…" He promised in his ever-comforting tone, squeezing her hand gently.

              And once more was all it took. It all happened so quickly that Sango barely realized what was happening. She felt searing pain, but it slowly ebbed away. And then an unearthly screech filled the hut.

            Kaede lifted a tiny bundle of blankets towards the exterminator's chest. Sango took it gently in her arms, rocking it back and forth to hush the child. She moved one hand to carefully smooth the blanket from the child's face, and gasped.

            For there, on top of the child's head, where two, pointed, pink ears set amid a thick fluff of silver hair. The baby yawned, staring up at his mother with questioning, amber eyes.

            "You!" Miroku snarled as he leapt at a stunned InuYasha.

Extra Author's Note: Cringes from behind her computer Please don't hurt me… If you kill me now, I won't be able to sort this all out, will I? Ducks all of the things thrown at her Please review? Runs away


	12. The Blood Note

Author's Note: Ah, death threats via reviews. How entertaining I found them. Well, at least no one actually carried out the horrible things they said that they'd do. At least not yet… Anyway, please bear with me. This chapter may seem a bit rushed because I was trying to get things in. The end of this fanfic is coming up fast (could even be next chapter. I think it might.) But I promise you a sequel! So, how bout we try to hit review 200 this chapter? Can you do it? I don't think you can! Prove it! Besides, no reviews; I won't finish. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: 

I want a Miroku, all shiny and new

And an InuYasha to own

Alas, I don't, and neither do you

But perhaps the great author will loan?        

Wretched

Chapter 12: The Blood Note

InuYasha was stunned numb. Even when he heard Miroku's rage, he could only look up at the monk. Miroku leapt on top of the hanyou, and tried vainly to strangle him. InuYasha reacted out of instinct, pushing the monk's hands away. The two rolled in a tangled mess of limbs and silver hair on the wood floor of the hut, while the women watched, astonished. Only Kagome had sense enough to do something.

            "I'll _kill_ you!" Miroku yelled with rage as he stumbled up to his feet. InuYasha lay there on his back, staring up at the monk; unable to form words.

            Kagome saw her chance. Just as Miroku held up his staff to impale InuYasha through the chest, she leapt in between them.

            "No!" She choked out, holding her arms out in a plead for the monk to stop, "You can't, Miroku! You can't!" She was close to tears. He could see them welling at the base of her eyes. InuYasha remained on the floor, senseless.

            Miroku's eyes glinted with something that Kagome couldn't quite place. They burned with what seemed like a mix of insane rage and sorrow. She could tell that he didn't want to do this, but he was beyond actual reason. Without putting down his staff, he muttered, "Of course I can. Now get out of the way, Kagome."

            Kagome was frightened. Miroku was bent on this murder, and InuYasha was powerless to stop it.

            "Miroku, stop." Came a soft, even voice from the corner. The monk turned to face Sango. She was the only one who had the power to call him to reason. Kagome only hoped that she didn't wish death on the hanyou, too.

            "It couldn't have been InuYasha. Look at him, Miroku. Just look at him," She stared straight into the monk's eyes, retrieving his mind back to the real world. Miroku obeyed, turning. Kagome stepped out of the way, confident that things would be all right.

            Miroku and InuYasha exchanged glances for a moment, before the monk let out a choked sort of laugh. The hanyou's ears perked up at this sound, and he cocked his head to the side, staring at the monk as if he were insane.

            "Of course it wasn't InuYasha," Miroku stated as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "He isn't the only thing with dog demon in him, after all."

            A loud whoosh of air escaped from InuYasha's mouth, as he allowed his tensed muscles to relax. He stood up, shakily, and Kagome moved over to help him.

            "I'll go outside," He said, finally gaining his legs underneath him, and walking out the door. Obviously he was still too shocked for many words at the moment.

*************************

            Nikomi. Baby Nikomi. That was what Sango had chosen to name the child. She sat in the shade of a large tree, cradling the tiny creature in her arms. The day ended up a blistering one, with the sun burning down from the sky. The forest proved to be the only way to escape the heat. The exterminator gazed at the small face of her child. Her eyes moved from the tiny, pink ears at the top of her head, down to her wide, amber eyes.

            "She has your nose," A voice came from above. Sango looked up to find InuYasha sitting in the crook of the large tree. Thick, waxy leaves and branches framed his outline. The sunlight seemed to be flowing down into his hair, giving it a funny glow. She smiled as she looked up at him, and then turned her attention back to the child.

            "Do you think?" She asked, putting her finger on the child's nose. Little Nikomi moved her head a bit, and laughed at this new game. She brought her pudgy hands up to grip her mother's finger tightly.

            InuYasha looked down, smiling at the little whelp. "Yeah, she does," He answered the exterminator's question, jumping down from the treetop.

            Sango smiled, "She learns quick." She said, holding the child's hand as she placed her other finger on little Nikomi's nose. The baby hanyou giggled once more, and turned her head to the side, making the finger move away.

            InuYasha stayed a moment, watching the game amusedly. He then stood up and stretched. "I'm going to go see what Kagome is up to," He said with a sigh, and then walked off down the path.

*************************

*************************

            "Nikomi! Nikomi, come here!" Sango called. She and the hanyou child had been walking through the forest down a path. A cool breeze was blowing that day, and the exterminator could hear the rustle of the leaves as they pushed against the wind. Wisps of her hair that had pulled themselves loose from her pony tail, were now flying about her face, caught in the alluring dance of the wind. It had only been a few months, yet the child was already walking, and walking fast for that matter.

            In fact, the supposed to be infant, looked like a toddler now. She walked quite well, and she was growing fast. Nikomi's hair was now a bush of silver atop her head, with a group of black strands on one side, looking like a stripe. Her ears had grown fur, and they were as soft as velvet.

            "Where have you gone now, child?" The exterminator muttered to herself as she quickened her pace to see around the next bend. She was wearing her casual outfit today, with her pink kimono and green apron. Rarely did she have a reason to put on her exterminator outfit anymore. With a sigh, she continued at a brisk walk. She loved Nikomi, but sometimes the child was a burden. She could not longer do the things that she had once reveled in, such as swinging her great boomerang about with her hands as easily as the wind now moved the loose dirt. 

            But of course Miroku would not have that. He was intent on keeping his two beloveds safe and sound, and if that meant putting off the jewel shards, then so be it. Sango smiled a bit as she recalled the monk in the past few months. He had taken her child as if it were his own, and had helped her to care for it with the passion that any father might have. She wondered what he was doing at the moment. Kaede had asked Kagome and him to stay and help her to gather herbs for the village.

The sound of shrill crying could be heard from further down the path, and the mother ran with amazing speed towards her endangered child.

            "Nikomi! Honey, are you…" Sango cut her sentence short, for there was no child there. A piece of paper lay on the ground instead, and dust that had been stirred by something was settling around the area.

            Tears stinging the backs of her eyes, the exterminator ran to the paper, gently picking it up. The words were written in blood. She guessed it to be youkai blood of some sort, which was still wet.

_            'I've taken the whelp. The disgrace will not live to see another sunrise.'_

            With an outraged and forlorn cry, Sango dropped the note to the ground. It fluttered downwards like a feather, and gently landed on the dirt. The exterminator dropped to her knees, holding her head in her hands; she began to weep. 

*************************

            Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes. One fell downwards along her cheek, and then dropped off her chin onto the wooden floor of the hut. "Nikomi's gone?" She asked.

            "Yes, she is…" Sango choked out in between shivers and gasps. She was sitting on the floor of the hut, Miroku next to her with his arms wrapped securely around her middle. He looked up towards InuYasha, who stood in the corner.

            "Can you tell?" The monk asked, watching the hanyou intently.

            InuYasha sniffed the paper again, just to be sure. He knew exactly who had taken the child, and it wasn't going to be easy to get her back alive.

Extra Author's Note: The father will be revealed next chapter, I promise! Although I believe that most of you will be more surprised than you thought… Well, you know the drill, go review!


	13. Fight For a Family

Author's Note: Hey everyone! The last chapter… So sad. It's okay, though, because I promise to write a sequel. It will come around in a few weeks or so. I've already got a whole bunch of ideas floating around in my head, and I can't wait to write it! I hope that you all read it when it comes out. Also, you guys made it to 200 reviews! I'm so proud… Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone:

**_Thank you-_** Iseedumppl, Crystal Twilight, clow12391, Araki-chan, Chelsbee, ViRgO, AngelWriter2006, Tashana Ambrosia, MystiKat, B, Ryoko-chan, Miaka, Ai, Coherentidiot, Mala, Eikos Butterfly, BeyondWords, Meow, BabyPrin, D/evil1, PikaGRL1115, BishounenChaser, ANONOMOUS, Kaylana, Cookie, Leila, WildfireDreams, Neo the Sword Mistress, White Witch, Need More!, KikyousDream, Heifer, Port, Vampyrgrl, Hoshi Tenshi, Ali, Ben, Lioness, FallenStardust, Lilhillbillie, SuperChic, Jackerz, Sylver-Ajah, Susie, Kagura, Nimue, Siuan, Chaos Kitty, Heather, Me, Chi, MysticalDreamer, JoJo, Shampoo, Higurashi Kagome, K-chan, Mimi Sama, Nightswift, Cute But Psycho, Blades of Ice, Chelsea, Aiko, S.p., Moonlight Priestess, Allflash33, Misakichi, Angel-Wing, Twister, Moonie Mage, SOS, Ann, Ludacris, Saki, Mysticalwaves, Lachesis, Yuji-i16, Vesta the Great, Hanamaru285, Starmoon, Silverstarlight, Ganny Orbit, Coco, and Stage10 – for reviewing this story.

**_Very Special Thanks Goes Out To- _**  Nauge44, BiSHoneN CraZeD GiRL (J-Chan), Tsukomi, Minaku Aino, Nekoyasha-Hime, Ucchan, Son Sunami, Ryo-Chan, and Distant Luver – for putting me on your favorite author's list. J-Chan for being a great online friend. You rock, J-Chan! And even… Kota Magic, for yelling at me to get the story going along while it was in a slump somewhere in the middle, and for continuing to read after I yelled at her. You forced me to get moving!

Yes, every single person that reviewed this story should be on that list. Forgive me if I missed your name. I hope that you enjoyed this story, and I hope that you will all continue to be such great readers and writers. Have happiness! You all are awesome!

I would also like to thank Microsoft Word thesaurus, for helping me with those word blocks. I love you computer!

And finally, on with the last chapter!

Wretched 

Chapter 13: Fight for a Family

**__**

_"I learned that it is the weak who are cruel, and that gentleness is only to be expected from those who are strong."_

- Leo Rosten

"The smell's stronger. He's close," InuYasha muttered to Kagome on his back. The girl nodded, shifting so that Shippo could get a better hold on her shoulder. The hanyou's arms encircled her from behind, and she carried her bow and arrows in her hands.

      "Good. We'll get her back," Miroku said, certain. He sat behind Sango on Kirara's back, his arms wrapped securely around the exterminator's middle. The speed that they were traveling whipped back the monk's hair, and his robes flapped behind him.

      "We will," Sango added. She was dressed in her exterminator's outfit, clutching to Kirara's fur. She lifted up a hand to caress her weapon, the giant boomerang. It felt smooth and familiar under her fingers, and she longed to use it on the creature that had stolen her daughter.

      InuYasha slowed quickly, coming to an almost complete stop behind some large bushes. He gently set Kagome and Shippo down, who also crouched low behind the thick leaves. The girl noticed that they were at the edge of a cliff, and the sky loomed out in all directions. It seemed to be painted in lush reds and bright oranges, with streaks of a subtle yellow in places. She gazed for a moment, watching the sun making its slow descent from the heavens.

      Miroku and Sango joined them, peering through the leaves of tall, green bushes. The natural light of the sun was quickly becoming dim, and they squinted to see.

      There was a shadowy figure, standing tall in the center of a clearing below the cliff. He had long hair that flipped about in the light breeze of the evening, and a large, flowing kimono.

      Sango's eyes widened as she recognized the creature, but she didn't dare let out a sound.

      It was Sesshomaru.

***************************

      "Jakken, stop playing with the whelp. We have to get this done before my dear brother and the mother of this child find us. I believe that it will be a while, though. My brother's nose is not as strong as he would like it to be," Sesshomaru, the lord youkai, spoke in his calm, even voice to the pitiful green demon.

      Jakken stopped pulling on the child's ears immediately, stepping away from it, "Yes me lord," He croaked. He moved to his master's side, staring up at him. After a moment of thought as they stood there, watching the sun set, he asked, "Why do you want this creature, me lord? It is simply an ugly hanyou child."

      Sesshomaru glared down at the ugly green demon who slavishly devoted itself to him. "I have my reasons," He replied. The youkai lord took a moment to glance at the child. Pointed dog-like ears, wide, amber eyes, little pointed canine teeth…

Such a disgrace.

****************************

      Darkness fell quickly. Soon, there was only the light of the moon to guide fearful eyes. The group crouched below the bushes, silently; each one thinking of a plan to carry out when the time came to move into action.

      InuYasha glanced at the others, once he had collected his thoughts. He met eyes with each one, until he was sure that they were ready. It was time.

      The hanyou jumped down first, leaving the others at the top of the cliff.

      "I got enough sense of smell to catch your stench," He threw his older brother a wicked smile as he commented on the earlier thoughts of the youkai. Looking around quickly, InuYasha took in the scene. Nikomi sat, untouched, slightly to the right of Sesshomaru, and Jakken stood pressed against his master's left side.

      "Ah, dear brother. How nice of you to join us. Where is that human you seem to like so much? Perhaps she is still up on that cliff. With the others I may guess," Sesshomaru glared back at his hanyou half brother as he spoke in his calm voice that held no feeling.

      "That isn't any of your business!" InuYasha yelled as he rushed at the youkai lord. Sesshomaru easily avoided the hanyou.

      "What could you want with a little whelp?" Jakken croaked towards InuYasha, trying to get his attention. The green demon was slowly inching towards the child as he spoke. He would pick it up and make off with it as soon as fate gave him the chance. Oh, Lord would be so pleased with him!

      "Don't even think about it, you gross thing!" Kagome yelled from the top of the cliff. She was standing tall, her bow held an arrow, and she drew it back quickly. The girl took careful aim, making sure that Jakken was far from little Nikomi before she fired.

      The arrow flew, straight and true, but caught the breeze and fell harmlessly at the creature's feet. Jakken laughed as he stepped over the harmless arrow.

      "I won't miss this time!" Kagome called, hastily setting another arrow into the bow. She drew back, aimed, and let another fly. This one flew straight as the last one, but in a different direction. It hit Sesshomaru's armor, causing it to break into pieces and fall to the ground.

      Sesshomaru turned up to glare at the girl. He hadn't expected her to fire at him, let alone actually hit. He should have learned by now that she was different from other humans. She was powerful.

      InuYasha saw his chance. He moved in quickly, "Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" His claws raked the empty air, just grazing the youkai lord's kimono.

      Sesshomaru's mind raced. Outside he remained calm, standing regally, facing his foe; but on the inside, his thoughts fired off like lightning bolts in a cloudy sky. Two attacking him on each side, and he could smell the others in the bushes.

      InuYasha ran and grabbed Nikomi, knocking Jakken out of his way with ease. The green demon growled with anger, holding the head staff in front of him. With a yell, he let loose a wave of fire that sprung forth from one of the heads.

      The hanyou saw the fire coming at him, and quickly turned his back to it, hunching down with little Nikomi tucked securely amid his protective robes. When he felt the heat of the fire die away, InuYasha stood back up, checking Nikomi for any harm. She had a little smudge of dirt on her cheek, and she was crying uncontrollably. What an awful sound… She must have inherited it from her mother. Other than that minor detail, though, she seemed perfectly fine.

      Turning around after a second, the hanyou glared at Jakken. The little green demon gasped, "But… He should have burned!" The creature stuttered. Sesshomaru was not surprised in the least. He knew well of the robes that his brother wore.

      "Kagome! Take Nikomi!" InuYasha called to the girl on the cliff. She clamored down the side of the cliff, sliding on the damp dirt until she reached the bottom. She ran over, taking the child into her arms, InuYasha keeping a watchful eye on the youkai lord and green demon the entire time. "Now go," He whispered to her, and she did. Back up the cliff and to the false protection of the bushes.

      Sesshomaru watched the whole thing. He continued to think about a plan, his mind racing. It came to him slowly, but came all the same.

      "Jakken, take care of him," the youkai lord spoke. The green demon gaped at him, "But me lord!" He croaked, "The fire does not work on him!"

      "Use it anyway," Sesshomaru said as he watched Jakken let out the fire from the staff. The youkai lord saw his chance, as his hanyou brother was busy trying not to be burned to death. He leapt over to the cliff, and was upon Kagome and the child in a moment.

      Just as he was about to grab both, a human leapt in front of them, baring a giant demon bone shaped as a boomerang. He stopped to regard her. Her eyes burning with a fierce passion as she glared at him. He remembered those eyes from somewhere… 

      And then it dawned on him. This was the mother of his child, his disgraceful hanyou child. This was the woman whom he had raped.

      A smile curved his lips, and an evil glint appeared in his eye. He reached out to push away her weapon, but she slapped his hand away with it, holding it ready to defend her child with her life.

      "Get away from my child," She spoke harshly, her eyes refusing to break contact with his. He stared for a moment, unsure. Never had a human dared to look him so bold in the eyes.

      "I grow tired of this. Give her to me, and I might spare your life, and the lives of your friends."

      Sango faltered. How was she to compare the lives of her friends to the life of her child? Not to even mention the life of her love. Motherly instinct raged through her like a tidal wave. She was meant to protect this child. That was what she lived for, what she breathed for! But loyalty to her friends and love for another took hold of her thoughts also.

      There was no way to choose.

      A yell came from the side, and Sesshomaru glanced to his right. Miroku flung himself at the unsuspecting youkai lord, throwing him off balance. Both tumbled down the cliff, dirt and small rocks flying around them as they rolled to the harsh ground.

      Sesshomaru was up in a moment after they landed. Miroku up only a second later, but that second was all the youkai needed. He bared his claws, and struck the monk with all of his force. It was a blow to crack the skull. Whether it had done it's job or not, Sesshomaru did not worry, for his crushing blow had never failed him before. Humans are such weak creatures.

      InuYasha was still trapped in the flames. He slowly worked his way towards Jakken. "Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" He yelled, throwing his attack out towards the appalling green demon. The fire that had engulfed him moments before disappeared, and he glanced at the situation. Miroku lay in a crumpled heap on the ground just a few feet away from the bottom of the cliff. Kagome, Sango, and Nikomi were safe on the cliff. Sango looked dreadful. He could smell her fear and rage mixed with confusion and disbelief.

      But they were not safe, the hanyou checked, for the youkai lord stood at the bottom of the cliff, staring loath fully up at the women and child.

      "Die already!" He yelled, finally pulling out Tetsusaiga. He rushed at his half brother, ready to kill.

      Sango saw what was happening, and knew that this would all be in vain if they could not overpower the youkai lord. Her heart wretched as she saw her love in a heap on the ground, and from her throat sprung forth an involuntary whine. She had never heard such a thing before, and was confused even as it echoed back to her in her ears. The young woman did not know it to be the cry for a lost love. Tears welled in her eyes as she noticed that Miroku's purple robes, which he had kept as clean as he was able to, were covered in mud and dirt. 

But despite it all, she pulled herself together. She must be strong, for the others, for Nikomi.

      Figuring out a plan, she pulled out her weapon. With careful aim, and InuYasha's knowing placement of his sword, She threw the weapon with a cry, "for Miroku!"

      It hit. Whether it was because of InuYasha's careful swipes, guiding his brother to the right spot, or the perfect aim of the boomerang, or perhaps it was because the great youkai lord faltered for the first time.

      He was knocked to the ground, stirring up dust as he landed. His thoughts coursed with rage, and a new emotion… shame.

      He got up, glaring at the group. Dirt covered his once spotless white kimono, proving that he had been taken down. The dim moonlight reflected from the bright color of his robes, accenting the dark splotches of dirt on them. This was not worth it. He could kill the child another time. Willing himself, he straitened up, bringing forth all of his pride to keep him sounding normal, "I have grown tired of this. There is such boredom in fighting humans… and a disgraceful hanyou. A few lucky shots you were able to get in, but I do not care of it. That child is not worth ripping my kimono. Here this, though. If I ever see her again, I shall kill her without a second thought." And with that, he was gone.

      The group stood in their spots, breathing heavily. Sango, with a short cry of despair, slid down the cliff, half on her bottom and half on her feet and hands. She stopped in front of the space where Miroku was lying. She dropped to her knees in next to him, and saw that he was not breathing. That same strange whine came from deep in her throat, and her brain lost all conscious thought. She placed her head in her hands, and wept with unrestrained abandon.

      And then something happened that no one could ever explain. If anything, it was a miracle willed by the gods. There was no other way.

      Miroku slowly rose up, panting as if he had been holding his breath underwater. He braced himself with his arms, not trying to move his legs from the ground. Sango squealed and reached out to hug him as he wearily sighed. They embraced for what seemed like forever to the others.

******************************

      "Na… Na…" Sango crouched in front of little Nikomi on this fine day. They were sitting on the dusty ground just outside the hut, basking in the shade of the building as the exterminator attempted to teach the hanyou child her first word, although the little one didn't seem to be getting it, as she continually repeated the word incorrectly.

      "Mama," She repeated to her child, forming the word slowly and carefully with her lips so that the child could see. Little Nikomi regarded her for a moment, and then suddenly became interested in a passing butterfly. She got up, and ran off to chase it.

      Sango sighed, leaning back and bracing herself on her hands. The day was beautiful. The sun shown brightly, the breeze blew gently, and it was neither too hot, nor too cold; an all around perfect day.

      "Da…Da!" A little cry sprung forth from little Nikomi a few feet away. She ran towards a figure traveling towards the hut, her silver hair with the single black stripe flowing like a little cloud atop her head.

      Sango got up, walking towards the visitor. She could not believe her ears. Had Nikomi just said what she thought?

      With a pleasure filled sigh, the exterminator trotted over to see Miroku carrying little Nikomi on his shoulders, telling her of his battle with a wicked demon who had tried to eat the occupants of a nearby village. Pure delight sparkled in the child's large eyes as she listened to the story. Sango ran over to the monk, hugging him around the middle, "You've been gone for almost the whole day, I was starting to worry. Did you fix the villager's problem?" She looked up at him.

      Miroku paused from his story, smiling down at his beloved. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear so as not to ruin his story for the child, " I threw on a few seals, and the 'evil' went away." He grinned at her.

      "_You_ are evil," She giggled to him, still gazing at his handsome face, "And I can bet that they paid you well for it?" The monk nodded, keeping the boyish grin on his face. Wrapping a free arm around Sango, they continued to walk towards their home.

      The young woman could not stop smiling. Joy coursed through her spirit, and she felt as though there were butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Everything was so perfect. A perfect day, a perfect… Family.

_Love conquers all._

The End


End file.
